Toph
by kataangweek
Summary: (Toph and Katara: Friendship) Toph breaks some shocking news to Katara.


A/N: I was always interested in how Toph told her friends that she was pregnant, especially since having children before marriage was probably frowned upon back then. This has nothing to do with any ships, but I thought it was interesting :P I really loved Katara and Toph's friendship throughout the show, and I kind of reflected that in this. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Toph! It's so great to see you!" Katara grinned, pulling her old friend in for a hug. Katara, Aang, and their kids were visiting Republic City to see Toph and stay at her house for a week. They felt it would be nice for a reunion. Not to mention, Republic City was a great place full of culture for their family to experience.

"How's it goin', Sweetness?"

"Sifu Toph." Aang bowed politely.

"Twinkletoes!" Toph practically knocked Aang with her hug.

"It's seems like it's been 40 years." Katara remarked.

"Always one to exaggerate, Sugar Queen. It's been 6 months."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Would you stop calling me that already? I have _two children_. It's not like I'm 14 anymore."

"Wow. Two kids..." Toph looked uncomfortable.

"And here they are now!" Aang smiled as Bumi and Kya came barreling down the step.

"Aunt Toph! Aunt Toph!"

Toph grimaced at the name.

They attacked her with hugs around the waist.

"Why is your uniform so hard? Why is your hair so short? Why is your house so big if you're the only one here?" Bumi started with the questions, each new thought spilling out of his mouth until it was practically gibberish. Kya was looking up at her with so much admiration.

Toph was rigid. She wasn't good around children. She loved Bumi and Kya, but she just didn't know how to act around them.

"Wow. I haven't seen you guys in awhile... How's it going...?" Toph said awkwardly.

"Great!" Kya chimed. "Mommy said I might get a baby brother soon!"

Katara gave a laugh. "Not exactly 'soon'. But in the future, we're hoping." She looked up at Aang with admiration. He smiled back at her, squeezing her hand.

"Aunt Toph? Where are your kids?" Bumi asked randomly. Toph couldn't answer.

"Aunt Toph doesn't have kids, Bumi." Aang said for her.

"Well, why not?" Bumi said innocently.

Toph opened her mouth to speak, but words refused to form. She felt a lump form in her throat, the question stinging her in the heart.

"Will you excuse me?" Toph choked on tears. She kept her head down and pushed through her friends to her balcony. Earthbending a rock to sit on, Toph began to cry. She wasn't much of a cryer, but she had her moments. And this certainly was one of them. She wasn't ready for what was to come. It was too much, and she didn't want it. It would strip her from her job, her life, her happiness.

"Toph?" Katara's voice pierced Toph's ears. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Toph didn't feel like answering the embarrassing questions that came with the answer to Katara's question.

Katara sat down next to her. "You can tell me anything, Toph."

"I know, Katara." Toph felt guilty keeping such a huge secret from her best friends, but she couldn't bear to tell anyone. Yet, sooner or later they would find out. She let out a sob.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

Toph was positive she didn't want to tell Katara, but she had to eventually. And what better time than the present?

"I'm pregnant."

Katara said nothing. She didn't know what to say.

"I didn't know you were...involved with anyone." She said finally.

Toph sighed. "His name was Kanto. We only dated for a few months. He was great, but when I found out and told him, he left me. I wish we would have waited. But we didn't think there would be consequences if it only…you know…happened…once."

"Oh my god, Toph. I'm so sorry." Katara placed her hands on Toph's.

Toph began to cry again, tears lacing her every word. "I just wish he would have stayed. I know it's not the best timing and I know it's not the most convenient but at least I would have someone to get through this with."

Katara hugged Toph around her neck.

"Oh, Toph. You do. And she's right here."


End file.
